Becoming Free
by SakuraAngel6761
Summary: Kairi a rich kind girl planning to run away,but a boy name Sora kidnaps her. Will this ruin her plans or help? Story better that summary! soraXkairi and other couples too!
1. A plan gone wrong

Hello everyone!

This is my second story ever!

Summary: Kairi a rich kind girl planing to run away, gets kidnap by a boy name Sora. Could this ruin her plans of freedom, or help?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2, nor the characters, but I do own a copy of the game!

Becoming Free (enjoy!)

* * *

A new day was dawning as, a young man name Sora at the age of 17. "Today 's the day!" he said happily. _'Ha the rich folks are going to get it! Bout time too!' _he thought angrily. And got out of bed, and put on a black shirt on with some black pants and a black with gray outlining jacket. 

He looked out his window, seeing the upper part of the town, made his blood boil. Seeing the busy cars and the people passing by without a care in the world, or so he thought.

Twilight Town was truly divided into to parts, upper town where life is big and grand, then lower town where the houses where small and poor. It was really a upsetting site to see. One might think it was like to different worlds, in fact there was a big gate that separated the upper and lower parts of the town.

Sora looked around his bedroom it was small, a bed against the wall with a nightstand next to it with a photograph of his parents, and a dresser. But other than that just posters and space. He bed was twin size, half made. It was kinda hard, but he had gotten used to it.

"Oy! Sora you ready?" asked a man at least in his 40's, "Yeah Cid" Sora replied. "Ok meeting in four hours clear?" asked Cid.

"Yup," Sora replied, Cid nodded and left the room. Their plan was too kidnap Twilight Town's own little princess Kairi Destiny. Tonight at the big gala diner, everyone was going to be there, so it would make quite a statement.

* * *

On the other side of town, a young lady named Kairi at the age 17, she open her eyes. "Today's the day!" she said happily. _'Finally I'm going break from this stupid house!'_ she thought angrily/happy. And got of bed, and put on some fancy dress. 

She looked at her mirror and stared with disgust _'Ugh this makes me look old.'_ she thought and started to brush her auburn hair. She stared at her refection, her sea-blue eyes had a tint of purple stared right back at her. _'Wonder if this is going to work'_ she thought and frowned at the chance of being caught. But she smiled at her refection and said "Well we won't know until we try!" And found new confidence with herself.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" asked a girl younger than Kairi at the age of 13, her name was Daisy. She had the same eyes as Kairi, but she had brown hair that went all the way to her back. While Kairi's hair only reached to her shoulder.

Kairi turned around to her sister staring at her with a bored look "Good Morning Daisy! Sleep well?" "Yeah until you ruined it freak!" Daisy replied and left the room. Kairi refrained from smacking her face and took deep breathes.

'_Now, now Kairi stay calm, remember today's the day. And the last day you will see her ever again. And I'm won't miss a thing, and nether will they miss me.'_ she thought. She looked outside and saw the lower part of Twilight Town. It look a bit run down and old, but at least peaceful.

Kairi made her way downstairs, and saw all the maids running around the whole place. She walked up to a random maid and ask "What's up? Why is everyone so busy?" The maid laughed and said "Miss Kairi, you amuse me remember the big gala dinner tonight?"

She jumped in surprise and said "That's today!" The maid seemed even more amused than before "Don't worry Miss Kairi we took care of it." Kairi smiled sweetly at the maid "Thank you very much, now I'm going to make you breakfast! So what would you like?" The maid blushed and bowed "No Miss Kairi, that's not necessarily." "Oh yes it is! You just saved me from running late tonight." Kairi replied

The maid stood up and smiled "You're very sweet, but I have to refuse your offer. I hope you understand." "Naw it's cool, but I owe you one, come to me if you need a favor kay?" The maid nodded and walked away.

'_Well that's a set back, good thing there's a plan B. How could I forget that today was the gala diner? That going to be a problem.'_ Kairi got lost in her thoughts thinking of a back up plan.

She finally got to the kitchen and saw her parents "Morning Mom! Morning Dad!" They looked up to see her and continued do what they were doing. _'You could at least smile for heaven's sake! Gosh I don't even get a good morning anymore! Che I defiantly won't be missing THEM that's for sure!'_ she thought angrily but smiled on the outside.

It has always been that way, they only focus on their youngest child, she now knew how her older siblings felt when she was the youngest. Then Daisy entered the kitchen both of her parents turn their attention to her and said "Good morning princess!" and smiled warmly at her. Suddenly felt a blow in her heart and thought _'How come we aren't like that anymore?'_ Kairi turned her back to them and sighed and continued cooking her breakfast.

* * *

"Ok is everyone here?" asked Cid, "We're all here Cid!" answered a girl with black hair and eyes, she was wearing a dark gray top and jacket with a lighter shade of gray shorts. With keen high socks and rubber shoes. "You sure Yuffie?" asked a guy named Leon. "I'm sure Squall!" she replied, he growled but said nothing. 

"Everyone know the plan?" asked Cid, "Yeah, Yuffie, Leon, Olette, Hayner, and Tidus will be backstage. Cloud and Aerith will be waiting in the car. And I will kidnap princess." answered Sora "Good I'm going to mess with the fuse box to give enough time to get out clear?" asked Cid

"Crystal." everyone answered.

* * *

Kairi sighed and took one good last look at her room. The floors were marble all her beddings were silk. She had everything a girl could want, yet she felt incomplete. _'No one's life is perfect and I'm no exception.'_ she thought. 

She started to pack as many things she knew that she would need later. Five pairs of clothes, two pairs of pajamas. Some money, a comb, a mini mirror, some paper a color pencils. _'There I'm all ready!'_ to her surprise everything had fit in a small bag she was planning to bring with her.

"Ha! Never underestimate a hand bag!" she said. "Miss Kairi?" asked the same maid from this morning. Kairi turned around and ask "Yes?" "Its time to get ready." the maid answered "Ok, what's your name again?" asked Kairi

"It's Wendy, Miss Kairi." answered the maid

"Ok, Thanks Wendy!" said Kairi. Wendy nodded her head, and left the room. Kairi turned and walked into her walk-in closet. (a/n: I wish I had one!) She looked around her closet, "Hmmm What should I wear?" _'I should wear something that is light so I can run faster, but yet still formal and fancy.'_ And looked around.

"Ha! This one should do!" Kairi said, she was holding a dark gray top with a light gray design with a heart on it. And he decided to wear her best pair of jeans. She was now looking at her shoes _'Heels would be hard to run in so tennis shoes it is!' _

And got her best pair of tennis shoes. Then got ready and put some light lip-gloss and that was it. Because she wanted to keep her look simple, and she was already beautiful without make-up.

"Ew! What are you wearing!" asked Daisy she was wearing a golden dress with high heels and heavy make up. It sorta reminded Kairi of a clown, but said nothing. Instead laughed and shook her head and walked pasted her sister. "What's so funny?" Daisy demanded and put her hands on her hips.

Kairi turned around and said between her laughs "Your face," and turned around and continued to walk and laugh. "Hmph! She looked at herself in the mirror!" And stomped downstairs, truth was, she was jealous of her older sister Kairi, she was Twilight Town's favorite. Even though she was the favorite in the family.

They both got into the limo. Kairi looked out the window she saw people her age running around having fun. "Soon, Kairi, soon." she mumbled to herself making sure no one else heard.

Soon the limo had stop in front the fanciest place in Twilight Town, The Star Island. It was the biggest hotel in town. It earned five stars, and in some cases people thought it earned more. Not only that her family owned it with the parents of her ex-best friend.

They entered and she saw everything was shining like the old days. She smiled and remembered

_**Flashback:**_

"_Wow this place is pretty!" said younger Kairi_

"_And its so big!" exclaimed younger Riku, he turned to Kairi and said "Lets always be friends!" She smiled and said "Promise?" he grinned at her "Promise!" They played with each other until night fall._

_**End of Flashback**_

"To think that happen it ended two years ago." She said, "What ended two years ago?" asked Daisy. She turned to Daisy and said "Nothing, I'm going to the bathroom kay?" Daisy nodded and walked away.

Kairi had convinced everyone to come early to avoid the press. That and she had to get ready for her big escape. When she got in the bathroom she made sure that no one else was in there. She pulled out a pair of eye contacts.

But these were no ordinary contacts, there were going to help her see for when she was getting away in the dark. Kairi's plan was to make a run for it, when there was a black out she planed. No lights, no guards, no cameras. She could really pull this out and become free.

She gripped her hand bag tighter "Its now or never." she said determined and smiled. And exited the bathroom, she let out a small gasp when she saw her ex-childhood friend, her ex-best friend, Riku. He was with some random girl she had brown eyes and blond hair.

It was the same girl that broke their friendship two years ago.

_**Flashback:**_

"_It was her!" Kairi cried and pointed at the girl. The girl cried out "I did not! You believe me right _

_Riku?" and hug his arm. He coldly turned to Kairi and said "I can't believe you broke my boat-in-a-bottle!" "It was not me! And it just a boat!" Kairi cried out again. "It was more than a boat, Kairi" he said coldly and turned his back on her and said "We're not friends any more, you broke my boat." He started to walk away with the girl. The girl smirked at Kairi._

"_And you broke our promise." Kairi said as a single tear rolled down her cheek._

_**End of Flashback**_

Kairi smirked at herself "To think I still have no idea what her name is." And walked pasted them without even saying hi. She made her way to the fuse box and started to make everything ready and finished. "Ok I'm ready!"

All the guest were started to roll in, and the press was throwing questions at anyone. Some random reporter came up to her and asked "Miss Kairi, how do you feel about tonight?" She didn't have time for questions and said quickly "Good" And walked away, far way.

She looked at the seats, she wanted the one closest to the exit. But someone was already seating there so she got the one, in the far back.

* * *

While at backstage 

"Ok everyone get ready! Its now or never!" yelled Cid. Sora took a look of where Kairi was, he smirked she was so close to the exit. "This is going to be easy." "Let me go get the fuse box ready." said Yuffie.

She went to the fuse box and saw someone already made preparations. "Eh!" The preparations were made for the same time they were planning to kidnap Kairi. _'Maybe Leon made the preparations already?'_ "But what if-" she let out a gasp. "I gotta tell Cid!" And started to run towards backstage at full speed.

"Yuffie you alright?" asked Leon, "Did you do the preparations for the fuse box already?" she asked

He shook his head no, she let out a groan and ask "Where's Cid?" He pointed and she started to run, his eyes trailed to where she was running.

"Cid we might have a problem." said Yuffie, he raised his eyebrows as she continued "Someone already made preparations for the same time. And none of the gang did it so-" "There might be someone else planning to do the same thing?" asked Cid. She nodded her head.

"Just keep a close eye on our target, understand?" said Cid, and Yuffie nodded her head again. They were making last-minute details. As the gang was to perform on stage.

* * *

An hour later 

Kairi was holding her hand bag tightly _'Any minute now'_. She could feel her hands go all cold and damp. She kept eyeing the door, she didn't know what was going on stage. But she didn't care, until she heard the crowd laughing that caught her interest.

She saw people who looked around her age performing. But then suddenly all the lights went off, and people started to cry, shout, and most of all panic.

She held her hand bag very tightly and ran as fast as she could towards the door she was about to open it until she felt very light-headed and fell. Kairi felt two strong arms catch her all she could think before everything went black was _'What?'_

Sora stared at Kairi, _'Why was she running?'_ he thought and ran towards the van that Cloud and Aerith were in.

* * *

What do you think?  
I'm sorry if you think that the characters are out-of-character 

Thank you for reading!

Any who, Any how, Any way  
Please Review!


	2. Pancakes in the morning

Thanks for the people who reviewed or read this story!

It makes me happy enough knowing someone is reading what I wrote.

Sorry for the long wait.

My computer crashed on me right when I was going to post this chapter.

OMG! And now I have school to deal with and I get homework everyday including

weekends. So sorry again for the super long wait.

Disclaimer: The sad truth is that I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2 nor the characters, just the story.

Becoming Free Chapter 2 (enjoy!)

**

* * *

Recap of last chap:**

An hour later

Kairi was holding her hand bag tightly _'Any minute now'_. She could feel her hands go all cold and damp. She kept eyeing the door, she didn't know what was going on stage. But she didn't care, until she heard the crowd laughing that caught her interest.

She saw people who looked around her age performing. But then suddenly all the lights went off, and people started to cry, shout, and most of all panic.

She held her hand bag very tightly and ran as fast as she could towards the door she was about to open it until she felt very light-headed and fell. Kairi felt two strong arms catch her all she could think before everything went black was _'What?'_

Sora stared at Kairi, _'Why was she running?'_ he thought and ran towards the van that Cloud and Aerith were in.

* * *

Sora was carrying Kairi bridal style, he looked at her face it seem very peaceful. He was also surprise on how light she was. 

He quickly reached the white van, and knocked the door twice. Cloud who was at the driver's seat, turned to Aerith and said "Open the door, it's probably Sora." She nodded and said "Ok"

Aerith reached for the door and opened it, sure enough it was Sora carrying Kairi. She smiled and said "Come on in," she moved and allowed him to enter the van, Aerith closed the door, as Sora lad Kairi on the floor.

Cloud started the van, and drove towards the exit. "Make sure she doesn't have a cell phone on her person, it would be very troublesome if she were to call someone." he said, they both nodded both didn't find anything until Sora noticed she was holding a small handbag. He tried removing the bag it wouldn't even budge.

"Aerith do you think there's a cell phone in there?" he asked and pointed to the bag. She also tried opening Kairi's hand, but failed all the same. Aerith stared at the bulky handbag _'I wonder what's in there?'_ she thought.

"Sora open her eyes." she said "Huh?" "Just do it." Sora nodded, and used his thumb and index fingers to open Kairi's eyes. Aerith looked at Kairi, she noticed that the whites of her eyes weren't white but really a very light green. "Is she wearing contacts?" Aerith wondered aloud. Sora looked at her eyes, he saw the same thing as Aerith noticed, and said "Yeah."

"Well we can't let sleep while wearing those." Aerith said and gently took both eye contacts off of Kairi's eyes. And Sora closed Kairi's eyes, they both looked at the eye contacts. Both were light green, they had a line of dark green in the center. "I know what those are," said Cloud.

Sora and Aerith stared at him "Those are eye contacts used for seeing in the dark. Wonder what she is doing with those?" He stopped the van in front of a old-run down house. The walls were covered in veins and flowers. The walls were made up of brick. Cloud turned to them and said "We're here."

They both nodded, Aerith opened the door and jumped outside. Sora got out of the car carrying Kairi on his back. "Where do we put her?" he asked . Cloud and Aerith looked at each other and shrugged "Figured it out for yourself." They walked away into the house, Sora reached for them "Wait! That doesn't help!" He glared at the door for a few seconds, and sighed as he entered the house.

He made his way upstairs and decided to put her in the guestroom. Sora lad Kairi on her back, and decided to handcuff her so she wouldn't go away. He got a chair and sat next to her. _'Her face seems peaceful yet sad'_ He shook his head "No I shouldn't think like that, she way different and one of them."

Sora looked at Kairi and noticed the was some strands of hair on her face and used his hand to brush them to the side to her head.

Sora didn't notice how close he was to her until Kairi turned her face so her cheek would be on the pillow and facing him. He fell back off his chair, "Peter……" Kairi mumbled. Sora stood up _'Peter? Who's Peter?'_ "Yuna…….." Kairi mumbled. "Ok who's that?" Sora wondered out loud, he bent down and noticed there was a tear about to fall. He gently used his thumb to brush it away.

He smiled sadly at Kairi's face, and kissed her forehead and whispered "Goodnight princess." Sora turned and walked out the room, before closing the door he took one last glance at Kairi without saying a word.

* * *

Back at the Gala Dinner on the Stage:

It was still dark and many now where run and screaming all over the place.

"Ahh watch it! Hey stop that!" yelled random people. Some random old guy shouted " Someone go check the damn fuse box!" A younger man yelled back " I will!" Everyone calmed down so he could get to the fuse box. Now it was utter silence, it was so quiet you couldn't hear people breathe.

Yuffie sat down on the stage and hugged her keens . Truth was she didn't the like silence in the dark, she found it more comforting when people were yelling. She was about to yell any moment, until she felt two hands on her shoulders. It was Leon, he bent down and put his mouth near ear.

"Calm down" he whispered

'_Thank god its still dark' _thought Yuffie, who was sure her face had gone pink. From feeling Leon's breath close to her. Leon let go her shoulders and stood straight right behind Yuffie.

Then the lights turned back on, great shouts and tears of joys were seen and heard. Yuffie let out a small sigh, and leaned against Leon's legs and said "Thanks Squall" His eyebrows twitched, nut he said nothing in return.

She stood up and glanced at Hayner and Olette. They seemed to be in a heated conversation, Yuffie smiled "They look nice together." she thought aloud. Leon looked at her and asked "Who look nice together?" Yuffie looked at Leon "Huh?" _'Whoa! Can he read my mind!'_ she put her hands in front of her and said " Its nothing!" and ran off. Leon smirked and thought _'She probably didn't know she was thinking out loud.'_

On the other side of the stage

"Whew, I'm glad that's over" said Olette, she was wearing a orange-yellow vest, and cargo pants, she had brown hair and green eyes. "What? Are you scared of the dark?" teased Hayner, he was wearing a green shirt, with regular jeans he had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Olette put her hand on her hips and shouted "NO!" Hayner rolled his eyes "Riiiggghhtt."

Olette crossed her arms and turned her back to him "Hmph." Hayner glared at her back _'Che girls…..'_ "Fine, you're not scared of the dark, happy?" _'Is he saying sorry?' _thought Olette, she turned around and nodded her head yes, She smiled and said "I'm going to Yuffie, be back soon." What she didn't noticed was that Hayner's face was a little bit pink.

* * *

Morning at the House

'_Ugh, did I get caught?'_ thought Kairi, she started to wake up. She open her eyes and fully released she wasn't in her room. _'Wait I don't get it, I'm not at my room, but I don't remember coming here. Shit! I've been kidnapped!'_ She was about to jump off of the bed, but then she noticed one of her hands was handcuffed. Kairi smirked, _'Che, as if.' _She pulled a bobble pin from her hair. And began to pick the lock and in matter of minutes she was free. "Too easy." she said, as she rubbing her wrist. Kairi turned her head to see her handbag, it was still clutched in her hand. "I didn't have to hold that tight," she said as she let go of the bag. The top had fingerprints, from her holding it too tight.

Her eyes drifted to the window, _'Hm no bars? Can I climb down?''_ She stood up, and walked towards the window. Kairi quietly open and stuck her head out the window. She looked around, the buildings had a dull shine to it, most had veins cover the lower part. Brick rods, beautiful flowers. Her eyes widen "This is the other par of Twilight Town!" A smile came over Kairi's face, she looked around the room. She found it very simple, but it was very relaxing and comforting. _'I could get use to this place.'_ she thought, "I wonder who lives here?" she asked and sat back down on the bed.

"I do" answered Sora

Kairi turned around and saw a young man with crazy brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and light tan skin. _'He's so cuts!'_ She stood and walked towards Sora and asked "Why did you kidnap me?" _'Probably for the ransom money, Che this guy isn't original. Wait a minute if its for ransom money then I will end up back home. And back to square one!'_ "Its not for ransom money, if that's what you're thinking."

She sat back down, and let out a sigh "That's good news." Sora raised an eyebrow _'Being kidnapped is good news?'_ Kairi stuck out a hand at " well my name's Kairi, what's yours?" Sora turned his head to the side and said " Why should I tell you?" _'Arggh! What a jerk!'_ she thought. "Fine is it okay if I look around the house?" He nodded, she slowly made her way towards the door. She was about to open the door "Wait." "Hmm?" she turned around . " How did you get out of the handcuffs?" Kairi smirked and said "Bobble pin." And exited out the room. Sora sat down on the bed and stared at the handcuffs

'_Bobble pin huh?'_

Kairi looked at the hallway, there were five rooms on each side, she looked at the wooden floor, then the ceiling. _'This is so different.'_ She found some stairs on her right, and walked down. She saw a cream-like sofa with big pillows, a large black tv, a wooden table covered with some papers it also had a bamboo center piece and wooden chairs. Kairi looked at her left and saw a white clean kitchen, everything sorta reminded her of the kitchen at her house.

"What are you doing?" Kairi turned around and saw Sora "Nothing! Uh..um" and stared at Sora, wondering what to call him. " Sora" her eyes widen "Huh?" "My name's Sora. Got it?" He said with kinda a harsh tone. Kairi put her hands on her hips " No need to be so mean." Sora grabbed a chair and sat down " Whatever" She glared at him, "Hmph" and turned around with her arms crossed.

"Morning Sora, what's for-" said Hayner, the sleepy blond looked at Sora, then Kairi, Then Sora again. And yelled "WHY IS SHE DOWNSTAIRS!" "Because you guys decided to kidnap me, and I was bored so I took a walk in this house." answered Kairi. "I don't get it why didn't you run away when you had the chance? Oh and by the way my name is Hayner nice to meet you." "Well since you introduced yourself better than someone here" she glared at Sora before continuing "I will tell you, I'm not running away, because I already ran away. On and nice to meet you, my name is Kairi."

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. "By the way where is the restroom in this house?" asked Kairi.

Both of the boys pointed to a door, it was next to the kitchen. She nodded and walked towards the door, Hayner whispered to Sora "What does she mean 'I already ran away'?" Sora whispered back "I don't know."

"Know what?" asked Kairi

Hayner and Sora jumped one foot forward which made Kairi laugh a little. "Know what?" she asked again, "I don't know how to-" Sora looked at Hayner with a pleading/glaring look "Cook!" piped up Hayner, Kairi titled her head to the side "Cook?" she turned her head towards Sora "You don't know how to cook?" Sora nodded, it was true anyway he really didn't know how to cook. The only ones he knew how to cook were Olette and Aerith.

Kairi turned her head to the side "So where is everyone else?" "Huh?" asked Sora. She stood up straight and said "There's no way just you two live here. And there are a lot of rooms upstairs anyway, so its common sense that other people would live here." "You will see them soon. They're still sleeping." said Hayner, he put his hand on his stomach "Ugh I wish I knew how to cook. Man I'm sooooo hungry." he complained.

Kairi walked into the kitchen and started to open the cabinets. "What are you doing?" asked Sora, she faced him "What does it look like I'm doing dummy? I'm going to make us breakfast!" she said

"Why?" asked Hayner, Kairi turned to him "Because I'm hungry and I can cook. So I just make breakfast for all of us. Unless you prefer waiting for your friends to wake up." He put his hand on his chin "Well in that case. Lets have pancakes!" Sora stared at Hayner _'He's really trusting her? For all we know she could some sort of drug in our food or drinks.'_ "What kind?" asked Kairi

"Strawberry!" yelled Hayner

"Make mine a chocolate chip." said Sora

'_Did I just say that out loud? I did….all crap!' _he thought

"Kay two chocolate chips, and one strawberry. Coming right up!" said Kairi in a sing-song voice. And started to work, the guys sat down watching her cook.

'_This is just like the old days with bro. and sis.' _thought Kairi and smiled to herself.

'_When is my pancake got to be ready!'_ thought Hayner, as his mouth watered, when he could smell the pancakes already.

'_She better not pull anything funny' _thought Sora and frowned.

"Kay all done!" she said and started to set the table for the three of them. Kairi put one pancake on each plate. It was very easy to verify the difference between the strawberry and which ones were chocolate chip. The sat down. Kairi grab her fork and started to eat. Hayner and Sora looked at each other then the food. They were wondering if they should eat the food. Kairi looked up to see both of them not eating. "Is something wrong? I can cook something else if both of you don't want to eat pancakes anymore." Sora looked at her asked "Why are you doing this?" "Yeah most people would be kicking and screaming." said Hayner "Or they would be very scared right now." said Sora "Well I like to cook and I'm hungry, so I decided to cook breakfast for you too. And the reason why I'm not scared or mad is because both of you don't give me a reason to be."

'_Was that an insult?'_ they both thought

"My that quite a speech you made." said Leon

They turned around to see everyone else. "You guys are so mean, she cooked food for you and you won't eat it." said Yuffie. She walked right next to Sora a took a bite of his pancake. Now everyone is watching her eat. Yuffie closed her eyes and said "This is……." "What is it?" asked Sora "Did she put something in it?" asked Hayner "I knew it." said Sora glaring at Kairi , who was by the getting teary eyed from all of this. Yuffie continued "…..The best pancake I ever had! Oh my gosh can I have the-" she stared at the empty chair. Everyone else fell in anime style. "Mmmm my this strawberry pancake is tasty!" said Aerith she was standing next to Hayner with a fork in her hand. "Really?" asked Hayner. Aerith nodded, he tried to grab the plate but Aerith quickly took it "You guy need to say sorry." "You sure do." said Yuffie, and took another bite out of Sora's pancake. Yuffie and Aerith pushed the guys out of their seats and sat down. "This is yummy!" they both sang.

Cloud turned to Leon "Where's Miss Kairi?" everyone looked at Cloud. "I'm in here!" yelled Kairi, she had her hair in a bun, with some strands of hair bordering her face. "What do you guys want for breakfast?" she asked

"Seconds!" sang Yuffie and Aerith

"Strawberry!" Olette said.

"Strawberry." said Cloud

"I have chocolate chip," Leon said.

Hayner and Sora stood up and dusted their clothes off, and walked towards Kairi. "Miss Kairi?" said Hayner. "Yes?" He bowed "I'm sorry for doubting you." She started to laugh "Its ok, its probably my fault anyway." Everyone looked at Sora "What? I have nothing to say. It was her fault anyway." She glared at Sora _'Why that-'_ "Miss Kairi, forgive him he's just being a butthead." "More like a jerk, and please don't add the 'Miss' part to my name it makes me feel old. Uh…um" said Kairi "Oh right! I'm sorry I forgot my name's Olette." She turned around to everyone else "Everyone introduced yourself to Kairi."

"Hello my name is Aerith" said Aerith

"Hi! My name's Yuffie the world's greatest female ninja!" said Yuffie

"Cloud" he said

"Name's Leon" said Leon

"And you already know me and Sora." said Hayner. Kairi nodded, and started to grab things from the cabinets. She started to cook _'This place isn't so bad, and there are a lot of nice people here.'_ she thought. "All done." she said, and started to put the pancakes on everyone's plates. Yuffie and Aerith both grab their fork and started to eat, then soon everyone else did the same.

Kairi looked at them, they all had blank looking faces. "I'm sorry does it taste bad?" Sora, Hayner, Cloud, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, and Olette stared at Kairi. "This is…." Sora said. Kairi nodded her head "Yes? Yes?" _'Am I losing my special touch?'_ she thought. "This is……" he continued "The best pancake I ever had." he said and gave a small nod of approval, everyone else did the same nodding in agreement.

"Kairi you're such a great cook!" said Hayner

"Can you give me the recipe?" asked Olette

"What other food can you cook?" asked Aerith

"Is it possible for me to get thirds?" asked Yuffie

"Can I have seconds?" asked Cloud

"I want seconds too." said Leon

Sora stared and remembered that Kairi was rich.

'_She's one of them. I shouldn't be nice to her._

_Sora let it go the past is the past_

_No what they did was unforgivable!_

_Kairi's nice, she's not like them._

_I'll never for give those rich folks!_

_She's different_

_No she's not_

_Yes she-'_ he cut off his thoughts and turn his attention to everyone else. Kairi was talking.

"Thank you,

Sure,

Whatever you want,

And-"

"Who said you guys could eat without us? Y'know you should have woken us up." said Tidus and right next him was Cid. "Sorry we forgot all about you." said Yuffie. Before they could start yelling Aerith grab their attention by saying "Hey you should try this its yummy!"

"Really?" asked Cid, everyone nodded so they took a bite. Smiles came across their faces they both started to shake uncontrollably everyone stood up "Are you alright?" asked Leon They both raised their fist in the air "That is the best pancake we ever had!"

"Who cooked this?" asked Tidus, they all pointed to Kairi who smiled and asked "You want some too?"

They both nodded their heads , "Yes please!" She laughed and said "Ok." "YAY!" they both sang.

Sora sighed, and looked out the window he glanced at Kairi cooking then back to the window

"Its going to be a long day."

* * *

Hi everyone!

I'm very sorry for the long wait!  
I hope you all like this chapter.

Please review I need to know if I'm doing a good job or if I need to improve something  
Also adivce, tips, ideas are welcome!

Anywho, Anyhow,Anyway Please review!


	3. Let the game begin

Hey everyone!

Sorry for the long wait,

Disclaimer: I don't own KH2 so yeah………

On the show!

Becoming Free Chapter 3 (enjoy!)

**

* * *

Recap of last Chapter:**

"Who said you guys could eat without us? Y'know you should have woken us up." said Tidus and right next him was Cid. "Sorry we forgot all about you." said Yuffie. Before they could start yelling Aerith grab their attention by saying "Hey you should try its yummy!"

"Really?" asked Cid, everyone nodded so they took a bite. Smiles came across their faces they both started to shake uncontrollably everyone stood up "Are you alright?" asked Leon They both raised their fist in the air "That is the best pancake we ever had!"

"Who cooked this?" asked Tidus, they all pointed to Kairi who smiled and asked "You want some too?"

They both nodded their heads, "Yes please!" She laughed and said "Ok." "YAY!" they both sang.

Sora sighed, and looked out the window he glanced at Kairi cooking then back to the window

"It's going to be a long day."

* * *

Kairi and Aerith were collecting the plates since everyone was done eating. "Um can I ask a question?"

Said Kairi, "Sure" answered Olette. "Why did you guys kidnap me?"

Sora turned his attention to Kairi from the window and asked "Why do you care?" "WELL of course I care, I want to know why you brought me here." she replied

"But before we answered your question, you have to answer ours." said Tidus, Kairi nodded her head. "Why did you try to run away?" Kairi put her hands behind her back and walked towards the window, she was looking at the clouds that passed by so freely. And then she said "Because it's almost May 17, that's why."

Sora stared at her; she had a sad look on her face while she was looking at the sky. He asked "What's so important about May 17?" Kairi gave him a sad smile before replying "It's the anniversary of my sister's and brother's death." "oh." said Sora he refused to meet eyes with Kairi, who was looking at him.

She turned her attention to everyone else, she clapped her hands "Ok, time for you to do your part!" _'How can she be so happy?'_ thought Sora, he took one more glance at Kairi before going back to looking at the window.

"You see Kairi we want to be taken seriously." said Yuffie. Kairi looked Yuffie with a confused look on her face, "What do you mean?"

"WE want all you rich folks to take the lower part of Twilight Town, seriously." said Sora "So where do I fit in to all of this?" asked Kairi.

"Well you ARE Twilight Town's sweetheart." said Olette, "So?" said Kairi. "That will probably catch your parents' attention, making them pay attention to the lower part of Twilight Town." said Hayner. Kairi put her hand of over her face, "What's wrong?" asked Aerith. "Look guys you got the wrong girl if you want my parents to take you seriously."

"What do you mean?" asked Cloud, "I hate to give bad news. Look if you wanted my parents attention you should have kidnap my younger sister." said Kairi

"Why?" asked Leon, "It doesn't matter if I am Twilight Town's sweetheart, my younger sister is my parents' sweetheart. They only care about their youngest child, and since I'm not their youngest child they don't-"

"Care about you. Right?" said Sora; he was still staring at the window. Kairi looked at him with wide eyes_ 'Does he understand?'_ she thought. A smile somehow made its way to Kairi's face as she said "Yeah that's correct."

"Kairi?" asked Hayner, "Hmmm?" "I don't get it, why did you have to run away for your sister's and brother's….. Well you know." he said "Hayner!" said Olette. "What? I just want to know why she has to run away." "But still-" "AW come on Olette you know you want to know too!" whined Hayner. _'Yeah, but you don't hear me asking.'_ thought Olette.

"Its okay." said Kairi; both of them looked at her. "My parents don't let me go outside for that, because they really think it's useless to go outside for such a reason."

"Heartless." said Sora

She turned to Sora "Huh?" "That's what your parents are, heartless." "SORA!" yelled Yuffie; she hit him on the head. "OW! What it's true! How can any parent think it's useless to do that?"

"No Yuffie, he's right. I agree with him" said Kairi; "You do?" asked Yuffie "Well yeah don't you?" she said. "See? She agrees with me" said Sora who was glaring at Yuffie while rubbing his head. _'Damn it, she hits too hard. Why does Leon like her?'_ He turned his glare from Yuffie to Leon who smirked at him.

"That's it?" said Cid; everyone turned their attention to Cid. "You did all of that just so you could visit their grave? Nothing else?" Kairi's eyes turned to the side "Well I was planning on staying in this part of Twilight Town." _'So I can find whoever killed my brother and sister.'_ she thought.

"Really? Are you sure that you want to stay in this part of Twilight Town?" asked Sora. Kairi nodded her head twice. "Yup"

"Wait! WAIT HOLD EVRYTHING!" yelled Cid

"What's the point of having her in our house if it won't have any affect on our goal." said Tidus. Kairi bit her lip _'He does have point, but I need a place to stay.'_ Her eyes started to water, Sora was the only one who noticed.

'_Does she really want to stay here that badly?' _he wondered. "No there is a way she can still be some use to us" said Sora "How Sora? You heard what she said her parents only care about their youngest child. What good is she?" said Leon

"We can write a note saying that we kidnap Kairi, and we won't return her until our demands are meant and if they are not meant we can write down that we will kidnap her sister too." he calmly said.

"I don't get it what good will that does?" asked Hayner

"Don't you see dummy? They know Kairi is already kidnapped so they'll think we can kidnap her sister because we're so good at kidnapping. So that should get their attention." said Olette.

"Ok it's decided that Kairi stays." said Cloud

"What I hadn't decided anything!" said Cid

"Well you better decide she stays, because are you really going to kick out a girl who is worth over a million dollars. And---no offense Kairi, but I don't think you would make it safely back home. Someone might kidnap you and use you for ransom. And then after she goes back home it would be probably harder to kidnap her younger sister. We might as well use the chance we got." said Yuffie.

"Whoa this is the first time I heard Yuffie say something smart." said Leon "Shut up Squall!" yelled Yuffie. She cross her arms "No candy for you." she stated. He rolled his eyes, _'It's always candy with this girl.'_

"So anyway Kairi can stay with us? Right?" asked Aerith, Cloud noticed that her fingers were crossed. _'She's a really nice person'_ he thought and smiled. "Come on let her stay. We do owe her that wonderful breakfast anyway."

"Fine she can stay." said Cid

All the girls hugged Kairi "Yay! You can stay!" said Olette.

"Wait" said Aerith

Everyone looked at her "Kairi since you been here you haven't change your clothes." "Yeah that's right" said Yuffie. They stared at Kairi before giving each other a nod of approval. They started to push Kairi up the stairs.

"J-Ju-Just one minute I packed some of my clothes in that bag I have." said Kairi. "Really?" said Olette she raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh" said Kairi

"Here I'll show you" said Kairi. The girls walked to the room where she stayed and on the bed was her bag. Kairi took it off the bed, and all the other girls were waiting.

'_Does she really have clothes in there?'_

'_What else does she have in her bag?'_

'_I wonder is there candy in that bag?'_

They wondered as Kairi slowly opened her bag. She took out everything inside. So out came five pairs of clothes, two pairs of pajamas. Some money, a comb, a mini mirror, some papers a color pencils.

"What? You didn't put any candy in there? Even though you put all of that in there?" said Yuffie. "HOW can you put all of that in a hand bag?" asked Olette. "I know hand bags; hand bags do not carry these many things."

Aerith smiled at the younger girl "You came really prepared didn't you?" she asked. Kairi nodded her head "Well yeah even though I didn't work out a place to stay I knew what should bring if I'm going to run away y'know?"

"You're kidding me right? All of THAT fit in THAT bag?"

They turned around to see the guys at the door. "That's impossible how such a small bag can hold so many things" said Sora. Cloud picked up the bag he put his hand inside "Its deep"

"HUH?" asked Hayner

"The bag is bigger than it looks" explained Cloud. "Ha! Never underestimate a hand bag!" said Kairi, and gave them the peace sign with a proud grin.

"You came very prepared" stated Leon; he was looking at her belongings that were laid out on the bed.

"Well that's that." said Cid, he turned around and walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" yelled Hayner

"To work! I'm going to be late if I don't leave now." yelled Cid, he quickly slam the door.

"Work! Damn I'm going to be late too!" yelled Leon, he quickly went to his room to change and ran while putting on his socks and shoes to the door.

"Well I guess I have to go too see you later Aerith." said Cloud and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before running outside. A light blush appeared on her face and she whispered "Oh my" and put her hand on her face.

The girls started to grin, Sora and Hayner started to walk outside the room. "Huh? Are you guys leaving too?" asked Kairi. "No we're just leaving so you girls can tease Aerith by yourselves." said Hayner "If you need me, I'll be downstairs kay?" said Sora, Kairi nodded her head twice before he left.

"Where are you going Hayner?" asked Olette, he turned around "Oh just my room is all." then he went out of the room. "Oh, okay." she said

Yuffie grinned and said "Well since they're gone, let the teasing begin!" Aerith sighed and thought _'Why did you have to do that in front of Yuffie? You're so mean Cloud…….' _she sat down on the bed, Kairi sat down next to Aerith and asked "Do you like him?"

"W-What?" asked Aerith whose face was pink. Yuffie gave her a hug "Aw, come on we all know you guys like each other it's always so oblivious."

"She's right you know Kairi hasn't been here for a long time and she already figured it out." said Olette

"Well anyway you still haven't answered my question, Aerith." said Kairi

"Why do you need to ask you already know the answer." said Yuffie

"Yeah I know but, it's more fun to make Aerith say the answer anyway." said Kairi

"Kairi's right." said Olette

"Well Aerith aren't you going to answer my question?" asked Kairi, she had a cool smirk on her face. When Aerith nodded yes, Yuffie poked her in the shoulder "Sorry I didn't hear you."

"I like Cloud." Aerith muttered

"Hmm, I don't hear you." said Olette

"I like Cloud." Aerith said quietly

"What was that, can't hear you!" said Kairi

"I like Cloud." said Aerith

"We can't hear you!" they sang

"I LIKE CLOUD." yelled Aerith

"Well good for you but, can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to take a nap." said Hayner

Aerith who was pink in the face turned around and said "S-Sorry!"

He yawned and said "Whatever." and went back to his room.

Yuffie had a big smile on her face, and Kairi and Olette were smirking at Aerith's back but when she turned around they acted normal.

'_That was so much fun!' _thought Yuffie.

'_I wonder if I get to do that again……..' _thought Kairi

'_That was a lot of fun!'_ thought Olette

Kairi yawned _'since that over, I'm bored is there anything to do here?'_ She leaned back and looked at everyone and asked "What do you do here for fun?"

They all looked at her, and then looked at each other. They're thinking the same thing _'That's a good question.'_

"Usually we would just go outside and talk and stuff." said Aerith

"Yeah, but if someone notices you we're dead." said Olette

"Nah, well anyway lets go play DDR!" said Yuffie

Kairi gave Yuffie a strange look before asking "What's DDR?" They all gasp and hugged her.

"Poor child, poor child, poor child, poor child……." said Olette and Yuffie

"Listen Kairi DDR stands for Dance Dance Revolution it's a game that get you to umm……." said Aerith _'Uh how do I explain this to her?'_

"Is it like ITG 2?" asked Kairi

Now it was them giving Kairi strange looks before asking "What's ITG 2?"

"ITG 2 stands for In The Groove 2, it's a dance game." explained Kairi

'_Now I know how I should explain this……' _thought Aerith

Yuffie raised her arms in the air and happily said "Well they sound the same so let's go play!" She took Kairi by the hand and dragged her out of the room. While Aerith and Olette followed behind, they made their way downstairs and were about to leave.

"Hold IT!" yelled Sora; he quickly got in front of the door before they had touched the door handle. He tapped his foot and looked at them impatiently and asked "Where do you guys think you're going?"

"Outside" said Yuffie

He raised his eyebrow and asked "Where outside?"

"We were going to show Kairi DDR, the girl doesn't even know what it is." said Aerith

"You're not going-" said Sora

"But that's not fair!" protested Olette

"You didn't let me finished, I said you're not going without us." said Sora

"Us? Whose us?" asked Kairi

"Hayner and me." answered Sora

"Hayner's sleeping silly." said Olette

"No I'm not." said Hayner, the girls turned around to see Hayner yawing. "I couldn't sleep," he pointed at them "you talk too loud. So I'm coming with got it?"

"Yeah, yeah we got it. Come on lets go!" said Yuffie

So everyone put on their shoes and walked out side. Kairi took this time to observe the outside of the house. _'Kay this house number is 23432' _she thought just in case if she ever got lost.

"Kairi!" yelled Olette "You're going to get lost if you keep standing there!"

She turned to her right and noticed that everyone else what at least ten feet away from her. Kairi nearly fell _'When did they get that far away from me?'_ she thought. Running as fast as she could she catch up with everyone else.

"Don't stand there all dazed or else you get lost" said Sora.

"I'm sorry." said Kairi

"Its ok, just don't that again okay?" said Sora

Kairi smiled at him and said "Okay!"

She quickly walked up so she could next to Olette, and no one was looking Sora slowly found himself smiling at Kairi's back. He quickly stopped before anyone could noticed, but it was too late Hayner had caught him. But he didn't say anything _'I can't wait to tell the guys this!'_ and smirked.

A few minutes later………..

"We're here!" said Yuffie and Olette, Kairi looked at the building it had a nice old-fashion country style to it. She smiled at the nice simplicity of the building. _'I wonder how the inside looks.'_

Kairi found herself gasping as she felt a light push, she turned around and saw Sora he had a smirk on his face.

He leaned toward her they were at eye to eye level "What did I tell you about not standing there all dazed?"

Kairi pretends to find the ceiling very interesting and said "I have no idea what you're talking about I was not standing in a dazed."

Sora raises an eyebrow, she crosses her arms "I was just thinking is all."

"About what?" Sora asked

'_Come on Kairi! Think of something! Anything_ _!'_ she thought. "I was just thinking on how I was going to kick your butt at DDR." she said

Sora stood up straight and crossed his arms and smirked "Ha! But you don't even know what DDR is."

"Maybe not, but I'm a fast learner." said Kairi

"Not fast enough to beat me." said Sora

"Are too." said Kairi

"Ok, lets make a bet if you beat me. I do anything you want for a week." said Sora

"Fine, and if I don't beat you I do anything you say for a week." said Kairi.

"Deal!" and they shook hands on it.

"Kairi!" said Olette

"Sora!" said Hayner

"Hurry up!" they both yelled

"We're coming!" said Kairi and Sora, they both quickly ran to the others.

Yuffie and Aerith were both standing the metal pads and currently choosing there first song, both of them were on heavy.

'_So that's DDR! In this case this should be a piece of cake its like almost exactly like ITG 2!' _thought Kairi she smiled at the thought of Sora losing their bet.

The first song that Yuffie and Aerith choose was Speed Over Beethoven. (a/n: I like doing that song!)

Aerith got an A while Yuffie got an AAA due to extreme hyperness. "Yeah! We rule!" They both shouted.

"So who's going next?" asked Hayner, he was kind of bored just watching and he wanted to go next.

Yuffie waged a finger "You're forgetting that its still our turn, remember we get to do three songs."

"Whatever hurry up I'm next" he complained

"Fine, what song do you want to do next Aerith?" asked Yuffie

"Let's do, Love Love Shine!" suggested Aerith, Yuffie nodded, and they started this time they both got AA. And for their last song they choose was Candy and Yuffie got an AAA, while Aerith got an AA.

Hayner jumped out of his seat "Finally!" he said.

"I'm after Hayner." said Olette.

Kairi and Sora nodded, "We're after Olette, ok?" said Sora

Kairi nodded her head "Prepare to lose, and do everything I want."

"I should be saying that to you." said Sora

_And thus let the games begin…………….._

* * *

Hey everyone ! I'm really sorry for not updating so soon.

Right now I'm on vacation, so I might be able to get the next chapter up sooner.

And I know this chapter is a little shorter than the last one, sorry.

It be a big confidence booster if you guys review to let me know what you think.

Do I suck? What I should do, do you guys actually enjoy reading this and so on.

I don't care about flames, I just want to know people's opinion about the fanfic.

So Please review


	4. the bet, the friend

Wah! You guys have no idea how many times I had to type this story!

Reasons for late update

-holidays

-school

-writer's block

-my computer crashed

Disclaimer: I don't own KH2

Becoming Free chapter 4 (enjoy!)

**

* * *

Recap:**

"_Ok, lets make a bet if you beat me. I do anything you want for a week." said Sora_

_"Fine, and if I don't beat you I do anything you say for a week." said Kairi._

_"Deal!" and they shook hands on it._

_"I'm after Hayner." said Olette._

_Kairi and Sora nodded, "We're after Olette, ok?" said Sora_

_Kairi nodded her head "Prepare to lose, and do everything I want."_

_"I should be saying that to you." said Sora_

_And thus let the games begin…………….._

* * *

Aerith and Yuffie were now done, and it was Hayner's turn.

"Finally!" said Hayner

Olette rolled her eyes "Whatever, just don't fail so easily like you did last time."

"Hey witchdoctor on double AND heavy is hard!" he said

"Uh-huh" said Olette

"Fine lets see you do it when I'm done" said Hayner, he inserted his coins.

_'No offense to Hayner, but this song looks easy. I wonder why he has such a hard time with it'_ thought Kairi, she titled her head and frowned.

_'I wonder what's up with her'_ thought Sora, "What's wrong?" he asked

Kairi startled, jumped at the sound of his voice breaking her thoughts. "Huh?" she said.

Sora rolled his eyes "I asked you what's wrong?" he said

Kairi nodded "Oh, nothing's wrong." she lied

Sora narrowed his eyes "You're lying, tell me what's wrong."

"Well-" Kairi turned her hand head to side "I was wondering why Hayner has a hard time with this song."

Sora raised a eyebrow "That's it?" he asked

"That's it." answered Kairi

Sora started to smirk, for a split-second Kairi thought it turned into a smile, but then he started to chuckle "That's why you had such a concerning serious look on your face? You're strange."

"Hey shut-up!" said Kairi, she punched him on the arm

"That didn't hurt." said Sora

"Oh? Do you want it to hurt?" asked Kairi

"Do you think you could make it hurt?" asked Sora

"Whatever, you're not suppose to ask a question when being asked." said Kairi

"Too bad I just did." said Sora

"Uh-huh, now answer my question." said Kairi

"What question?" said Sora

"Why does Hayner think this song is hard?" asked Kairi, she pointed to Hayner, who was missing almost every arrow.

Sora smirked and said "That's cuz Hayner's a dumbass."

Hayner turn around "Damnit! Sora I heard that!" he yelled

"So?" Sora returned

"Hayner turn around, you're about to fail!" shouted Olette

"Oh, what?" said Hayner, he quickly turned around to see the danger shark sign flashing at him. "Shit!" he shouted, Hayner tried to save himself "No no, no, no, NOOOOOO!" but sadly he failed.

Kairi put her hand over her mouth to prevent her giggles to come out, Sora shook his head in disapproval, Olette sighed, and Aerith and Yuffie were busy playing another game.

Hayner fell to his keens "Why? Why? Why witchdoctor? Why do you torment me?" I've been a good boy this year. If you let me clear you even just once. I'll never complain, do anything bad, or read Olette's diary ever again." he said/cried

"YOU READ MY DIARY!" yelled Olette

"Uh-oh." said Hayner, he jumped off his keens and started to run in circles around the room.

"We'll"

"see"

"ya"

"later" and with that he ran outside with Olette hot on his tail.

"NO! Don't kill me!" yelled Hayner he had anime tears streaming down his face.

"YOU'LL BE LUCKY TO STAND WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" yelled Olette

_'Shit me and my big mouth.'_ thought Hayner, "Man, I gotta remember to keep my thoughts inside my head." he said, he quicken his pace.

While everyone inside sweat dropped and stared.

_'I guess, it's our turn'_ thought Kairi

"Hurry up slowpoke," said Sora he put eight coins into the machine (a/n: sign of kindness, he's paying for her!)

"I am not!" retorted Kairi

"Are too" said Sora

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are not"

"Are too" said Kairi

"Okay have it your way" said Sora, he smirked at Kairi.

_'Grr I want to ripe off the smirk on his face with my bare hands.' _thought Kairi "Stupid jerk" she muttered.

They placed their settings both of them picked to be on heavy so it was fair.

"I'm not gonna lose." said Kairi

"We'll see about that." said Sora, they kept pressing buttons to flip through songs to see they would want to do.

"I wanna pick the song first." said Kairi

"No, why? You don't even know any of the songs." said Sora

"Which, is why I should pick." said Kairi, she used her hands to remove Sora's hands away from the buttons so she could freely choose a song.

"Ah! Here's one!" she said happily and picked the song Kick the Can.

Sora rolled his eyes, but got ready to start the song his thoughts drifted to Kairi _'I wonder how she'll do.'_ he thought, but then he turned his attention to the screen in front of him.

Halfway through the song Kairi's eyes drifted from the screen to Sora _'Whoa he's good.'_ thought Kairi

A couple of seconds later they finished the song and both got the grade of AAA.

_'Though, we got the same grade, awesome!'_ thought Kairi, she was about to press a button, but suddenly Sora grabbed her wrist. "Huh?" she said out loud

"It's my turn to pick a song." Sora explained

"Oh, okay" said Kairi, she nodded, he let go of her wrist so could flip through songs.

"Oh, here" said Sora, he pressed the start button the song he picked was Captain Jack.

During the middle of the song, Sora attention went from the machine in front of him to Kairi, right next to him. _'Not half bad.'_ thought Sora, he turned his attention back to the screen in front of him.

They finished the song with a score of Sora AAA and Kairi AA.

_'Shoot! I need to get a better grade then him in the next song other wise I'll lose.'_ thought Kairi

Sora was about to press a button but this time Kairi grabbed his hand, he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look, its my turn." said Kairi

Sora nodded "Fine" he said

Kairi let go of his hand so she could flip through some songs "No, no, no, no…."

Sora rolled his eyes and said "Just pick one"

Kairi stuck out her tongue "Fine I will!" she said and pressed the start button and the song she picked was Graduation. Sora cursed at himself, he knew this song was slow. And he hated slow songs.

They finished 50 percent of the song both were very worn out and hungry. But still they put all their focus on the screen in front of them. Then finally they finished the song and the scores were……they were…………

They were………..

They were………..

They were………..

They were………

They were……..

They were….

They were………….

(a/n: insert drum roll)

The grades were Kairi AAA, and Sora AA it was a tie!

"A tie!!!!" both exclaimed , Sora noticed Kairi's breathing was on the tried side so he said "Follow me." And started to walk away.

"What?" said Kairi, she notice was a little too far away from her, so jogged to catch up to Sora.

He led them to a soda vending machine, Sora turned to Kairi and asked "What do you want?"

"Huh? Oh um pink lemonade." said Kairi

Sora nodded and entered two dollars and 50 cents and pressed two buttons. Then two coins came out Sora grabbed one for himself, "Here" he said, and tossed one to Kairi.

And because of her graceful skill she caught with ease and said "Thanks"

"No problem, after all you have to do everything I say now for one week." said Sora, his taunting smirk grew as he took a slip of soda.

Kairi split all of her lemonade into the soda can, she kind of choked on the remainder that went down her throat. After clearing her throat she said "What? Huh? Not-uh, no way!"

"Yeah you do," said Sora, he took another slip from his soda can.

"Not-uh, I didn't lose!" said Kairi

"But our bet wasn't about losing, now was it?" said Sora

"Ummmm……." said Kairi, she put her index finger on her chin to think.

**Flashback**

_"Maybe not, but I'm a fast learner." said Kairi_

_"Not fast enough to beat me." said Sora_

_"Are too." said Kairi_

_"Ok, lets make a bet if you beat me. I do anything you want for a week." said Sora_

_"Fine, and if I don't beat you I do anything you say for a week." said Kairi._

_"Deal!" and they shook hands on it._

**End of Flashback**

"It was just about me beating you." Kairi thought out loud

"And a tie isn't beating me, now is it?" said Sora, his taunting smirk grew as he took another slip of soda.

_'Damnit! Why didn't we use the word lose instead?'_ thought Kairi, "No," she said _'I can't believe I lose the bet to that jerk!'_

"I'll name the terms." said Sora, Kairi gave him a glare and said

"No **we'll** name the terms."

"Fine, first rule you must do everything and anything I say" said Sora

"Second rule, you're not allowed to call me slave or anything that it means that. And I don't have to call you master or anything like that." said Kairi

"Third rule, you must stay by my side as much as possible." said Sora

"Oka-wha? Huh? How come?" asked Kairi

"Well don't want you wandering around you might get kidnap," said Sora

_'I already did.'_ thought Kairi

"plus I might need you to do something," said Sora

_'Jerk.'_ thought Kairi

"and you'll probably get lost without me." said Sora

_'Double jerk!'_ thought Kairi, but said "Fine, but we do not tell a soul about this." and sighed

**W/ Aerith and Yuffie (while Sora and Kairi talking)**

"Come Aerith, we gotta find more tokens!" said Yuffie, they had been playing a game and they needed four more tokens to continue their game, so they were busy digging in their pockets.

"I'm looking! I'm looking!" said Aerith

"3" said the machine

"No! Wait! Wait!" said Yuffie

"2" said the machine

"Shut up! Hang on! Hang on!" said Aerith, both were digging in their pockets.

"1" said the machine

"Nooooooooooooooo………………!!!" they said, and the machine went to the start a new game screen.

Yuffie snapped her fingers "Drat! We were so close too!" she said

"At least we got farther, right Yuffie?" said Aerith, but got no response, "Yuffie?" She turned to Yuffie, who eyes were focus on something with a calculating/ mischievous gaze, Aerith followed Yuffie's gaze and saw Sora and Kairi in heated conversion "Sora? Kairi?"

"Aerith are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Yuffie

Aerith went into a thinking pose, and thought deeply then said "We get Sora and Kairi together?"

"Well yes, but also- uh you know what? Never mind." said Yuffie

"No wait! Tell me!" said Aerith

"No." said Yuffie, her eyes drifted to the side

"Please?" said Aerith and gave one of her famous puppy eyes and pout look.

_'Don't look, don't look, don't look,'_ thought Yuffie. She turned around to meet Aerith puppy look, "Fine," she said

"Yay!" said Aerith

Yuffie sighed _'Damnit I looked.'_ she thought, but whispered her idea to Aerith.

"OMG! Making Kairi and Sor-" Yuffie put her hand over Aerith's mouth.

"Shhh! Do you want the plan to be ruined before we begin?" said Yuffie, Aerith shook her head no; Yuffie released her hand off of Aerith's mouth.

"Sorry, but its genius." said Aerith

"Yeah I know, it's a great idea!" said Yuffie

"What's a great idea?" asked Sora

Aerith and Yuffie were startled but they didn't jump, they noticed Kairi she looked very annoyed and they swore they could hear her muttered "Double jerk." They sweat dropped _'What happen between these two?'_ they thought

Aerith clapped her hands together "Come on let's go!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Kairi

"We'll introduce you to more of our friends!" said Yuffie she liked arms with Aerith

"Okay." said Kairi, and everyone went out the building.

"Kay follow us!" Aerith and Yuffie said, and they jogged forward.

"Do you guys do this everyday?" asked Kairi, she walked she by side with Sora.

"Do what?" asked Sora

"Have fun?" said Kairi, and she smiled at him

"Yeah, why?" said Sora

"No reason, just wondering." said Kairi

"Don't you think that people should start noticing you're gone?" asked Sora

"Who knows? I doubt it though." said Kairi

**Upper part of Twilight Town**

_'I wonder why Miss Kairi hasn't come back yet.'_ thought Wendy, she folded some blankets sheets and went upstairs to put them in Kairi's room. But just then the doorbell rang "Coming!" She said, and went to the door to see Riku. "Hello Mr. Riku how are you doing? Please come in."

Riku stepped inside and said "Thanks, I'm doing good. My parents told me to stay until they get back from Hollow Bastion. They're doing business there."

"Oh? Do you need help with your bags" asked Wendy

"No thanks, I got it covered." said Riku, and went on his way upstairs to his guest room.

"Hey you!"

Riku turned around to see Kairi's younger sister Daisy, who was wearing tight blue jeans a gray top, but this time no make up caked on her face, "Me?" he said

"Well do you see anyone else?" asked Daisy

Riku turned to his left, then to his right, looked behind him, and said "No"

"Well duh, plus I haven't I seen you before?" said Daisy she went to a thinking pose. "Oh yeah you're Riku you **used** to be friends with my weirdo sister Kairi."

Riku flinched at the way she said, something in her tone sounded very hateful.

"But then," Daisy continued "you were stupid enough to believe that old hag. When your ship in a bottle broke. When really my freaky sister tried stopping that wrench. Then you came it blamed my sister, you stopped being my sister's friend." Daisy nodded "Yup that's you."

"She tried stopping Jasmine?" asked Riku

"Oh? So that's it's name?" said Daisy, she sighed and started to walk away.

"Uh, hey wait!" shouted Riku, Daisy turned around and raised an eyebrow "Do you know where your sister is?" he asked

Daisy turned back and started to walk "Like I'd care." she said

**With Wendy**

She was in Kairi's room "If I was Kairi, where would I go?" she thought a loud, Wendy sat on bed and stared out the window. "The window!!!" said Wendy

The window had a direct view of the lower part of Twilight Town, "There's no way-"

**Flashback**

_"I wonder what's down there." said younger Kairi _

4 years later

_"It would be nice to go there, to the lower part of Twilight Town. One day I'll go." said Kairi_

**End of Flashback**

_'One day I'll go………'_

_'One day I'll go………'_

_'One day I'll go………'_

_'One day I'll go………'_

Wendy "Oh my gosh!" she said and made a beeline towards the door, she froze in her tracks before touching the doorknob, _'Wait, Kairi wanted to go there. So she'll be angry at me if I tell the others.'_ She turned around and walked to the window and opened it. "I guess I'll-"

"What are you doing?"

Wendy turned around to see Riku with his arms crossed over his chest, "Oh! Mr. Riku! Can I help you?"

"What are you doing?" he asked again

Wendy sighed and said "I think you should sit down." And Riku sat on Kairi's bed he raised an eyebrow he had a questioning look on his face. So Wendy took a few minutes to explain everything.

"So let get this straight since Kairi hasn't been here for a while, you were just go leave and try find her all on your own?" said Riku

"Yes." said Wendy

"Are you stupid?" said Riku, Wendy flinched "Seriously like didn't you think about getting hurt, lost, sick?"

"No." said Wendy, she frowned _'I guess I wasn't thinking.'_

"It's decided." said Riku

"Huh?" said Wendy, she titled her head to the side.

"You won't be going-" said Riku, Wendy's frown grew and she lowed her head "without me."

That made her look up and straight in Riku's face and she smiled "Really? You'll come with me?" Riku nodded "Thank you!" said Wendy and her smile grew.

"But servants aren't allowed to leave the upper part of Twilight, you need to change your clothes." said Riku he pointed to Wendy's uniform.

"Oh, right." said Wendy, her eyes looked at the ceiling while she was thinking about this little problem.

_'She's very cute.'_ thought Riku _'Wait why am I thinking that?'_ and shook his head.

"I got it!" said Wendy, which got Riku's attention, "I just use Kairi's clothes," she scratch her cheek with her index finger "do you think she would mind?"

"Not really." said Riku, then he said "What's your name?"

"It's Wendy, Mr. Riku." she said, but then she froze when she saw Riku giving her a glare

"W-w-wh-what?"

"Don't add the 'Mr.' part to my name it makes me feel old just call me Riku." said Riku, Wendy started to laugh "What's funny?"

"Kairi told me the same thing before." she said, Wendy stood up and went into Kairi's closet "Time to invade her closet!"

Riku shook his head _'Funny too.'_

Wendy walked inside of Kairi's closet "Whoa." was all she said when she saw all the clothes, shoes, and bags. She walked around and started to take some of the clothes off the hangers.

**A few minutes later**

"Hey Riku?" said Wendy

"What?" said Riku

"Does this look okay?" asked Wendy, Riku looked up to see Wendy in white shorts, a red tank top, white shoes, a white hat, she also had a watch on, and she did a little twirl.

Riku sucked in his breath, she looked so pretty and all she did was change clothes unlike other girls where the would wear a lot of make up and such. "Yes." he said

"We can't go through the main exit, otherwise people will know we left." said Wendy, she walked over to the window and pointed to it "So this will be our exit."

Riku raised an eyebrow "Do you even know how to climb down?" he asked, Wendy stuck out her tongue and scratch her cheek with her index finger. He took that as a no, so he unzip his jacket and said "Come here."

"Huh?" said but Wendy walked over to Riku anyway, he warp his arms around her and pulled her close "What?" she said

"Put your arms around my neck." said Riku, Wendy looked confused but did it anyway, and with that he started to zip his jacket, "Close your eyes." he ordered

"Okay." said Wendy and she close her eyes, she felt Riku put one arm around her waist.

"Hang on, it's a long climb." said Riku, Wendy nodded and her grip around his neck tighten. And Riku walked over to the window and swung one leg over the edge he directed Wendy to do the same, so then they did the same to the other legs. His grip around her waist tighten, as he made down he also close the window.

He took his time down, "Hey Riku?" said Wendy

"Yes?" he said

"Be honest how high are we?" asked Wendy

Riku looked down "You don't want to know."

"Pff that doesn't help." said Wendy

"Just take my word for it." said Riku

"Okie-dokie." said Wendy she giggled.

Riku rolled his eyes, as he climb down. Wendy shifted into position, and because of this new position Riku could feel two certain soft lumps being pressed against him. _'Damn hormones this is not the time to be acting up!' _he silently cursed at himself for thinking such a thing at such a time.

**A half hour later**

Wendy yelped as Riku hopped off the wall and landed on his feet, "Don't worry we on solid ground now."

Wendy opened her eyes to revel two beautiful emeralds behind her eyelids, "I can see that. Because if you could fly, you should have done that in the first place."

Riku unzip his jacket so Wendy could get out and she did, "Where did we start?" she asked Riku pointed to a window that was very high up. Her jaw dropped "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." said Riku

"You must be tired!" said Wendy, she continued "That is very high and you climb down all yourself not only yourself but me also. And I'm really heavy!" she stated in awe

"No you're not." blurted Riku

'Hmmm?" said Wendy and she titled her head to the side again.

"You're light as a feather." he said

"Well since you still have a lot energy off to find Kairi we go!" she said, Wendy grabbed his hand with hers, and then they made their way towards the gate that separated the lower and upper parts of Twilight Town.

* * *

(bows like a million times) Sorry Sorry Sorry!!!!!!!

You guys probably hate me for update so freaking late I'm really sorry

My computer is very retarded so I had to type this thing more than once.

(o) (o)  
( ! . ! )  
( u u ) usa-chan ( or bun-bun whichever you like) from Ouran High School Host Club is here today to apologize for my super lateness in updating

Please review, please I'm really really sorry

P.s sorry for the double upload XD for those w/ have this fic on alert


	5. the mall

Hey guys I know I haven't updated for a long while, and for that I'm very, very, very, sorry. To all those who have been loyal up till this point I really thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts, do you think they let me but it?

Just so we're clear:

Sora-17 he's older then Kairi

Kairi-17

Wendy-18

Riku-18 he's older than Wendy

Becoming Free Chap. 5 (enjoy!)

**

* * *

**

"_YOU READ MY DIARY!" yelled Olette_

"_Uh-oh." said Hayner, he jumped off his keens and started to run in circles around the room._

"_We'll"_

"_see"_

"_ya"_

"_later" and with that he ran outside with Olette hot on his tail._

"_NO! Don't kill me!" yelled Hayner he had anime tears streaming down his face._

"_YOU'LL BE LUCKY TO STAND WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" yelled Olette_

_And because of her graceful skill she caught with ease and said "Thanks"_

"_No problem, after all you have to do everything I say now for one week." said Sora, his taunting smirk grew as he took a slip of soda._

_Kairi split all of her lemonade into the soda can, she kind of choked on the remainder that went down her throat. After clearing her throat she said "What? Huh? Not-uh, no way!"_

"_Yeah you do," said Sora, he took another slip from his soda can._

"_Not-uh, I didn't lose!" said Kairi_

"_But our bet wasn't about losing, now was it?" said Sora_

"_No you're not." blurted Riku_

'_Hmmm?" said Wendy and she titled her head to the side again._

"_You're light as a feather." he said_

"_Well since you still have a lot energy off to find Kairi we go!" she said, Wendy grabbed his hand with hers, and then they made their way towards the gate that separated the lower and upper parts of Twilight Town._

**End of Recap.**

Wendy and Riku were now only ten minutes from reaching the gate. Wendy looked up at Riku, _'He seems to be in deep thought.'_ she thought to herself "What are you thinking about?"

Riku who was in deep thought was startled by Wendy's voice since they left Kairi's home both had been quiet lost in their own little worlds. "Huh?" he said

Wendy smiled and repeated herself "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh well just wondering what I should say to Kairi." said Riku, his index finger stroking the side of his face.

Wendy nodded her and asked "So do you know what you're going to say?"

Riku shook his head "Nah I don't. Wanna help me?"

"Sure" she said, nodding her head she turned her gaze to Riku "Do you have an idea on what you want to say?" Wendy asked

Riku met Wendy's gaze "Well I want to say sorry."

"Sorry? How come?" she asked

"For being an asshole the past couple of years." he replied

"What did you do?' she said, raising an eyebrow

"Oh well after my ship in a bottle broke Jasmine blamed Kairi which I believed so I stopped being friends with from that point." said Riku

"Ship in the bottle?" Wendy said

"Yeah as silly as it sounds, but my grandpa gave it to me so it was really important to me. Kinda stupid huh?" said Riku _'I haven't opened up this much for a while.'_

Wendy shook her head "Nope, I can see where you come from. Its not stupid at all."

Riku smiled at her "Thanks, oh! I just remembered!" he said, he started to dig in his pockets.

"What did you remember?" said Wendy

"This," said Riku grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket, he grabbed Wendy by the wrist "Wait for a minute." he said as he made a phone call.

"Hey Jasmine."

Pause

"Nothing I just wanted to tell you we're done."

Pause

"We're over I don't ever want to see you again."

Pause

"Get over it you swank."

Click

Riku ended the phone call and then threw his cell phone behind him them. Wendy looked at the phone _'What was all that about?'_

With his hand sill on around her wrist he started to walk forward, he turned his gaze to her "Well enough about me, what about you? You're too young to be a maid, what are you doing at Kairi's place?"

"Uh well there's not much to it. You see my dad and my mom both serve Kairi's family, dad's a cook, mom's a maid somehow they met and fell in love." said Wendy

"So you're born a servant?" Riku asked

_'Well duh.'_ Wendy thought and rolled her eyes "No I was the queen of Wonderland before I came to be a servant." she said sarcastically

Riku rolled his eyes then looked in front of them here was the gate! _'Gee that went by fast.'_

As if reading his thoughts Wendy said aloud "Time files when you're having fun." And then they went pass the gate to now the lower pat of Twilight Town.

**Back to Kairi, Sora, Aerith, and Yuffie**

Yuffie and Aerith were in the front, while Kairi and Sora were in the back "Aren't you worried about Hayner and Olette?" asked Kairi wondering where they might have run to.

Sora shook his head "Not really, they know this place like the back of their hands. The day they actually get lost is probably the when the world decides you're not beautiful which will never happen." he said _'Good job idiot!'_ he thought biting his tongue after realizing the full meaning of what he just said

Kairi blushed _'He just called me beautiful.'_ "I-is t-that s-so?" she said, twitching at the fact she just stuttered

_Meanwhile………_

Yuffie and Aerith were watching the lovely two from the corners of their eyes. Yuffie smiled when she saw Kairi blushed "They're making this way too easy for us." she said

Aerith nodded her head and sighed "At this rate we might even be needed to do anything."

Yuffie shook her head as he watched the two "Nah, they still have a long way to go." she said

"Like you and Leon?" said Aerith she giggled from the look of Yuffie's face

"A-Aerith y-you know I d-don't lo-like Leon!" said Yuffie a red blush was painted all over her face.

Aerith raised an eyebrow "Uh-huh sure Yuffie, sure." she said

"Aerith!" said Yuffie in a warning tone

"So what's the game plan?" said Aerith changing the subject.

"Oh well first I was thinking we get some extra help." said Yuffie

"What kind of help?" said Aerith

"Well I was thinking of-" said Yuffie

"What were you thinking of?"

Yuffie and Aerith jumped they turned to see Sora and Kairi right behind them with questioning looks.

_'That's the second time today!'_ thought Aerith

_'So close! So close!'_ thought Yuffie

"Well?" said Sora _'I bet they're planning something.'_

"Nothing!" they chimed

"Where are we going to?" asked Kairi joining the conversation

"Well we're already here!" said Aerith pointing to the building in front of them

"The mall?" said Sora

Kairi looked at them all confused "What's a mall?" she said

They all stared at her Yuffie and Aerith had the most surprised faces "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A MALL IS?!!" they shrieked

**With Hayner and Olette**

_pant…pant…pant…_

Both of them were getting tired of running Olette sat on the ground "Hayner stop I'm tired." she complained

Too tired to fight back Hayner sat down on the ground next to Olette she had chased him all the way to sunset hill the best place in Twilight Town to watch the sunset. _'That's like five miles away from where we started!'_ "Olette-pant-I'm-pant-sorry." he said

Olette looked at him and said "Hayner come closer to me."

Hayner raised an eyebrow and blushed a little bit but he followed orders.

"Closer." said Olette crossing her arms

Finally Hayner has close to Olette and suddenly _flick_

"Ouch! What was that far?" yelled Hayner rubbing his forehead on the spot where Olette flicked her finger at.

"For reading my diary." said Olette as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I said I was sorry didn't I?" said Hayner who was a tad bit upset

"You did, I just did that to make me feel better." said Olette

Hayner rolled his eyes "Jeez that hurt y'know?" he said

Olette giggled "You sound like Rai, right now." she said, Hayner proceeded to playfully glare at her "What did you read? What did you found out?" she asked

Hayner raised an eyebrow "Why do you know?" he asked

Olette put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue "Excuse me? I think I have the right to know."

"Uh-huh but maybe I forgot…" said Hayner grinning at her

She playfully slap his shoulder "Hayner!"

He rubbed his shoulder "Why are you hitting me so much today?" , she glared to him. Hayner waved his hands in front of him " Don't worry nothing big, I only found out Yuffie likes Leon, Aerith likes Cloud and you think Cid snores to loud." said Hayner

"Why did you read my diary in the first place?" Olette asked

"Ugh when will the questions end?" Hayner complained

"When you answer them." said Olette, Hayner nodded his head " Well?"

Hayner turned his head away from Olette and rested it on his keens "I wanted to find out if-" said Hayner biting his tongue from saying more

"If?" she said

"If nothing." Hayner said, he stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes he offered a hand to Olette "We should go back to the others."

_'What did he wanted to find out?'_ thought Olette she took his hand he gently took her up and she replied "Yeah."

Hayner followed Olette _'If you like me.'_ he thought he frowned a little bit trailing behind her.

**Back to Kairi, Sora, Yuffie and Aerith**

"Oh I see." said Kairi nodding her head for the last ten minutes Yuffie and Aerith went through a very detail explanation of what a mall is. _'I feel stupid right now.'_ The whole speech sound as if everyone but her knew these things well she didn't. She never actually went to stores to buy her clothes they would come to her.

Sora through the whole speech sighed he looked at Kairi's confused face he shook his head _'Its like explaining color to a blind person.'_ "What are we going to do if someone sees her?" he asked

"Ah dear Sora, you forget so easily.' said Yuffie

"No one in this mall pays attention to the upper part. They don't know who Kairi is." said Aerith

"Really?" said Kairi she felt relief which was an odd thing to her, but the fact there wouldn't be any screaming fans or pissed of body guards was nice, odd for sure, but nice.

"Well in fact there are very few groups who will pay attention to the upper part." said Yuffie

"But not all groups have good intentions!" retorted Sora

"Now, now enough talk lets walk inside already." said Aerith

They nodded and walked inside, Kairi's jaw almost dropped she had never ever seen anything like it. _'This is so different.'_ Kairi thought

Then she felt a sudden jerk from her right hand she looked and saw Sora, he was pulling her by the wrist "You've been standing there like a gaping moron for the last five minutes." he said

Kairi frowned "That's not very nice." she said

"Well maybe if you hadn't noticed we got separated from everyone else." said Sora

Kairi looked around and sure enough Yuffie and Aerith were no where to be seen. She frowned again is she hadn't been standing there Sora and herself would have got separated. "I'm sorry." she said

He heard her voice and looked at her, she looked like she was a little kid getting scolded for doing something naughty. _'Well in a way she is.'_ Sora thought, he rolled his eyes and sighed "Jeez you don't have to be that upset."

Kairi looked up at him "I don't?"

He hand went from around her wrist to just holding her hand as he sighed and shook his head "Just stick with me and we'll find them kay?"

Kairi nodded her "Kay." and they started their search both hand in hand.

**Aerith and Yuffie**

"Hmm searching for us should give them some time to bond." said Aerith

"Thank goodness they walked in the wrong direction." said Yuffie

The two were sited at a table they watch the future couple carefully.

"Here's your drinks."

They turned to the girl talking to them and got their drinks. "Thanks Naminè." said Yuffie smiling at the blonde girl with blue eyes who was currently in her uniform.

"No problem." said Naminè

"Naminè!"

Naminè turned around and yelled "Coming Roxas!" and she walked away

"So that's the help?" asked Aerith eyeing Naminè and the boy she was talking to.

"That's the help." replied Yuffie

**Riku and Wendy**

They walked side by side "Where do you think we are?" said Riku

"How am I suppose to know? This is my first time here too you know?" said Wendy, looking at her surroundings. They were in front of a huge clock tower and apparently the train station. Wendy was about to take another step, but then something knocked her down. She closed her eyes waiting for the hard impact but it never came. Wendy opened her eyes to see Riku holding her in his arms. "What happened?" she asked

Another voice caught their attention but Riku could reply "Jeez Hayner! Watch where you're going!"

* * *

There you go

Muhahahahahaha a cliffhanger! Well I try

It was surprising easy to write this chappie. It is shorter then I think the rest of my chapters, but usually it takes me forever to write another chapter after I just updated something else, but this was faster than normal……

Well I hope I update sooner and I really hope you review!

Please review


End file.
